


Cuckold's Contraband

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breeding, Cuckoldry, F/F, Futanari, Netorare, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After maxing out his social link with two of his teammates, Joker gets a video call and a reprimand from the Velvet wardens. And a show that he would never forget.
Relationships: Caroline/Takamaki Ann, Justine/Niijima Makoto
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cuckold's Contraband

Joker yawned a little. It had been a long night. A lot of partying, and a ton of fun with his beloved Ann and Makoto. Sure, they had been a little... crabby to start, given the fact that he had taken them out on a double date, but by the halfway mark, they had both abandoned their qualms and decided to just let loose. To see them both laughing and teasing him over everything they had done together, really made him feel fulfilled. Sure, he was still a little too cocky given the fact that he had two-timed two girls and managed to pull them into a threesome, but it didn't matter in the long run.  
  
Or so he thought, as his phone started ringing in his pocket after he collapsed on the bed. "Hmm? Who'd..:" The bespectacled boy rubbed his cheek as he checked the time. It was past midnight. None of his friends were awake at this time, so who could be calling at this hour?  
  
The black-haired youth unlocked his phone, and a familiar tone started to ring through his ears as a set of bars appeared on the screen. He knew those bars, he had become way too accustomed to them over the last little while. They were from the Velvet Room, which meant...  
  
"Finally! Took long enough to get a connection! Justine! Make sure that the camera keeps rolling, we don't want the inmate to miss anything!" An equally familiar and shrill voice came from the phone as Joker's eyes were glued to it, and before long, the twins that had been serving as his wardens stepped in front of the bars. It was as if he was looking straight into the Velvet Room from his bed, with all of the comfort and worry that might bring. After all, they didn't usually call him like this...  
  
"Caroline, please be careful. Too much extreme movement might cause the camera to be bumped off its stand." The usual near-emotionless voice scolded her more emotional counterpart before she cleared her throat. "Greetings, inmate. You're probably wondering why we've decided to call you on this special night of yours. Especially right after the date with your two lovers." Justine accurately explained the situation, causing a few beads of sweat to run down the side of the 'inmate's face.  
  
Caroline laughed as she smirked straight at the camera. "Or as we should say your contraband! Didn't you get what part of your rehabilitation was supposed to be?! You're not allowed to date girls, much less ensnare them with your dashing good looks and your magnetic personality! So, we've confiscated your girls, to make sure that you're taught a lesson that we hope will stay with you until the end of your little set of escapades!"  
  
...Confiscated?  
  
"Caroline. You're letting your emotions run wild." The quieter warden muttered before she stepped aside, letting the phantom thief get a look at what was standing behind the two smaller girls, and what a look it was. So much so that the thief could hardly keep his hand on the phone.  
  
Standing in the middle of the velvet room, each dressed in a string bikini that left little to the imagination, stood his two lovers. Both Ann and Makoto were dressed to impress in all of the wrong ways, and their cheeks were redder than ever. Even more crimson than the times he had caught them both off guard and teased them until they were about to cry.  
  
And for good reason too, as he took notice of the fact that juices were dribbling down their thighs. Both clear... and white. Sticky, white, gooey juice... No, he couldn't deny that the white gunk was cum. He just couldn't. Who had fucked his girlfriends, and why were they showing themselves off in this manner..?  
  
"Introduce yourselves! Don't just stand there, you need to really rub in your betrayal! Don't you two know how this kind of thing is supposed to work?" Caroline shouted as she slapped the blonde girl across the ass, forcing a wonderful yelp from her lips as the flow of girlcum running down her leg intensified just a little.  
  
Ann gulped as she held a hand across her crotch for a brief moment before she started speaking. "I-I'm sorry, Joker... They... she..." She paused only to receive yet another spank, causing hearts to appear in her eyes for a second, as she started giggling as if she was more than a little drunk on pleasure.  
  
Again, she started speaking up, but this time with more vigor. "Takamaki Ann, Age 17, and a total slut for my owner! I was shown what it meant to be a bitch, after having unruly tried to seduce my owner's inmate! What a fool I was, thinking that I could just walk around without submitting to cock... A-Ahnn..." What a crude introduction, capped off with a moan that captured just how much she had fallen. Especially since it looked like she orgasmed from explaining her fall like that. To think that his dearest Ann would willingly just...  
  
"Your turn. You know what to say, right?" Justine on the other hand, merely squeezed into Makoto's asscheek, with enough of a firm grip that she immediately launched into her own spiel. A spiel that she had practiced quite a lot, as it seemed.  
  
"Niijima Makoto, Age 17, and admitted slut for underage loli cock! I'm sorry, Joker, but I just couldn't help myself. You should've seen her when she was teaching me where I really belonged. Underneath her at all times, huffing her wonderful scent or cleaning her colossal cock!" Just like Ann, the formerly prideful and traditional-minded student president had been reduced to displaying herself in such a vulgar fashion. And to make matters worse, he could feel the insincerity in her words when she mentioned his codename.  
  
They had been broken, that much was obvious from the way they spoke and their heart-filled eyes. But just how big were the cocks hanging between the girls' legs, if they singlehandedly stole his two lovers from underneath his nose?  
  
A loud thump suddenly echoed over the phone's speakers, and the cause of it all became readily apparent. Joker's eyes were glued to the screen as he looked between the thighs of the two younger girls, a few droplets of sweat running down the side of his head as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing because it was frankly inhumane to see such huge girth growing off two small girls like that.  
  
To put it bluntly, Caroline and Justine were both hung beyond all belief. The emotional warden's rod was the length of her arm, and about as thick as her thigh. It fit the descriptor of a third leg, especially with how it throbbed with a certain need as it grew a little more erect, ready to smash straight into Ann's awaiting snatch so she could show the Inmate just how she had taken her blonde lover from her. On the other hand, the emotionally stunted warden was even bigger and more potent given the fact that her cock was just as long and as thick with a small detail differentiating the two. Namely the fact that her cock was still pushing up against her thigh, not at all erect yet.  
  
"Well, Inmate? How pitiful do you feel, now that you're staring at genuine manhood? The kind that can truly steal a heart away unlike your pitifully small member? Come on, say something, the camera's got a speaker!" The arrogant twin loudly proclaimed as she stepped behind her blonde breeder bitch before poking her head out from her side. "Unless you're so shocked that you're just going to sit there and watch me breed her again. What the hell's the matter with you anyway, are you into having your woman stolen or something?"  
  
As the mouthy warden started to feel a sense of confusion sinking in, the more well mannered of the two started to caress Makoto's thigh, causing her to blush and shift just a little. "Remember, Caroline. He managed to charm them even with his small rod. You have to consider that force isn't everything. You need a certain passionate touch to truly make a girl listen to you, something that I've picked up on when I..." She paused for a moment before she planted a kiss on the thick and toned thigh of the girl she had conquered. "Confiscated his lover. Perhaps you should try it sometime?"  
  
Joker merely kept watching, completely aware of the fact that his shorts were growing tighter by the second. He just couldn't peel his eyes away from the display, whether it was the subtle show of pleasure that both of his former girlfriends showed whenever the two young wardens teased them, or it was the mocking from the louder of the two girls. Either way, he just kept silently observing, waiting to see what they would do...  
  
A huff echoed from Caroline's mouth as she reached up and grabbed Ann by her twin-tails. "Well if you're not going to say anything, I'm just going to take it as permission to utterly ruin her! She's not going to miss you by the time I'm done with her, are you, slut!?" Her anger was quickly rising, and the blonde was taking the brunt of it...  
  
Makoto, on the other hand, continued to receive softer treatment. Even so, her pleasure started to spike as a symbol started appearing right above her pussy, a proper mark of ownership. "Inmate. Please observe. This is how you treat and dominate a woman."  
  
A mutual scream pierced Joker's ears as both Ann and Makoto had their pussies rammed into at the very same time. Regardless of the difference in cocks, both of those fallen girls were forced to bend over until they were facing the floor and the camera, their asses sticking into the air as they were repeatedly thrust into by their owners.  
  
The sheer look of pleasure on their faces as slight tears ran down their cheeks, accompanying the utterly degrading lines of drool that ran down their chins... It was a little too much for anybody to look at. No real person would enjoy the sight of their lovers being used and abused in such a manner, and especially as the wet sounds of how their sexes were being abused echoed throughout the spectator's room. He could've objected, but here he was, watching them be abused...  
  
Before long, their eyes started to roll into the back of their heads as the arousal continued to ramp further and further upward. Having so much cock stuffed into their pussies was more than a little much, and their minds were being fried from the sheer intake of positive 'feedback'.  
  
"Cry out, tell him how much you love cock over him!" "Please, Makoto."  
  
Ann and Makoto were forced to cry out in unison, mimicking one another as their tongues lulled out of their mouths. "W-We love cock! We wouldn't want anything else, we don't need anything else! We just need a cock to stir up our cunts until they're ready to receive as much cum as possible, so we can get knocked up for our owners! We don't need a tiny cock like his, we need yours! Your huge rods that break our wombs!"  
  
With the way they admitted their infidelity just like that, three things happened nearly at the same time. First, their vaginal passages started tightening down on the warden's cocks as they orgasmed right then and there, the juice leaking out around the shafts making their complete loss all the more clear.  
  
Secondly, both of said wardens rammed their cocks as far inside as they could, smashing straight through the cervix before a powerful white gush of cum splashed around directly inside of their fertile wombs. It wasn't the first time they had been inseminated by their owners, and it certainly wouldn't be the last either.  
  
And as the two degraded girls started to collapse further, passing out from the overload of pleasure... Joker put a hand on his pants, noticing how wet and sticky the fabric had gotten. Putting it bluntly, he had cum much like his former girlfriends. As shamefully as they had, as well.  
  
Caroline and Justine pulled out as they let their juice-covered cocks get some fresh air while displaying them to their inmate one last time. "You better learn from this, Inmate! If we catch you romancing another woman, we'll confiscate her too! And trust us, we'll make sure you see just how hard you screwed up!" The aggressive twin shouted as the picture on the phone started to flicker...  
  
With one final message from the less emotional girl leaving the speakers. "Please take care, and don't get too deep until you finish rehabilitation. We'll take care of your contraband until then."  
  
The phantom thief had to sit and let the shame of cumming to his girlfriends being fertilized settle in. He fucked up royally, and as a result, his lovers... Well, to say that they fell would be an understatement.  
  
And yet, there was a certain sense of excitement growing within him. Something about watching them had awakened a kink that he never knew he had... and more importantly, Caroline had been so cute when she got flustered over his lack of response. Perhaps he should directly disobey them and continue his love pursuits, see how they react. All he'd have to do was continue building his relationships.  
  
He tapped through the options on his phone until he got to his address book, scrolling through the names as he fell upon the name he was looking for. A certain woman that he had been dating behind both of his girlfriends' backs. Exactly who he needed to dial, this late at night. Especially since she always 'worked late'...  
  
"Kawakami-sensei? I was wondering if we could arrange something later..."


End file.
